Swimming in the Cove
by 2manyfandoms
Summary: "Toothless! What- Oh no! No, no. Oh, come oooooooooon!"  His young one cried as he let go mid swing. His young one almost flew through the air as he screamed, then…  SPLASH!"  Toothless comments on baths...sort of. One-shot, missing moment from the movie.


**Swimming in the Cove**

**Dedicated to: Victoria62015**

The Wing-less were very funny creatures.

His youngling, Toothless thought, was even more so. Why did his youngling continue to try to pour water on him, he couldn't understand.

"Come on, boy. You need a bath." _What exactly_, Toothless wondered,_ was a bath_? Swiftly he jumped away from his youngling, who once again tried to pour water on him with the short hollow tree trunk.

"Toothless!" He turned to face his young one once more and crouched down with his front paws while wiggling his tail. _You can't catch me! _Toothless challenged silently, knowing his young one would understand him, then watching closely as his young one smiled and went to fill the hollow trunk with water.

"You're on boy!" his young one said and gave chase. Toothless leaped away keeping half a length ahead of his young one, who was running to keep up.

Up to the rock, around the tree, in the shallows of the pond Toothless led the way as his young one laughed and tried to keep up, throwing water at him that never quite made it and refilling his hollow trunk when it was empty before giving chase once more.

_His young one,_ Toothless thought as he jumped on top of a rock to hide behind it then leap out and soar over his young ones head in the opposite direction, _was great fun! _

And so they continued until, suddenly, his young one stopped, bending over. Toothless looked back and stopped running, _what's wrong?_ He wondered. Toothless ran back to his young one, softly grunting in inquiry. His young one was panting, he looked up briefly and made the lips pulling face. _Wha-_

_Gackblthtatpht – _was the only thing that Toothless could think when he received a face full of water. Though it was closely followed by: _COLD! _

Growling in distress and annoyance Toothless shook himself while his young one laughed. Snorting the water out of his nose Toothless narrowed his eyes as his young one rolled around on the ground as he laughed. _Sneaky little hatchling! We shall see who laughs the best! _Toothless thought.

Quickly, before his young one even had an idea of what was happening to him Toothless grabbed him by one of his lower limbs and leaped high. Without his Wing-less metal flying things he couldn't really fly but he could help himself with his wings to jump incredibly high.

"Wooooahhhhhhhhh!" His young one cried as Toothless landed on one of the big rocks.

"Toothless, let me down! Come on boy!" Toothless wiggled him a bit, being careful not to let him hit the big rock, then started to swing his young one. Back and forth, back and forth ….

"Toothless! What- Oh no! No, no. Oh, come oooooooooon!" His young one cried as he let go mid swing. His young one almost flew through the air as he screamed, then…

SPLASH!

_That would show him!_ Toothless thought, as he made the smile face and snorted happily.

"T-Toothless, b-bad dra-gon." His young one choked out as he tried to breathe, cough and scold at the same time.

His young one started swimming back to the edge of the pond while Toothless rolled on the ground snorting happily, doing his best to imitate his young ones previous laughing fit. _Now who's taking a 'bath.'_

"Yes, yes real funny. Hilarious, now stop that you overgrown lizard." His young one said his tone annoyed.

Toothless got up once more, sitting on his hunches and then leaped at his young one, who was now in the shallow end.

"Toooooothless!" his young one managed to cry out as said dragon splashed around him using his tail and wings to send waves of water at him.

"Oh no you don't!" His young one said as he started to throw water at Toothless. What followed was a good hour of splashing, swimming, and general roughhousing as the two friends frolicked under the sun enjoying the day and each other's company.

...

**A/N- Hey everybody, here's something new! lol So this was sort-of commisioned [really it was more of a suggestion/request] from me a long time ago and... well here it is! So Victoria, hope this lives up to your expectations! I wasn't completely sure about what to write about... but, well Toothless decided to comment on baths and I just couldn't help imagining them playing in the water a bit since Toothless doesn't seem to mind getting wet :) **

**Please Review even if it's a nice, i like it! cause I love reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside... :)**


End file.
